Legends of Terraria: The Chosen Ones Season 1
by TheWriter237
Summary: Terraria is a land of magic and adventure. To the demons living there, however, it is merely another obstacle to overcome. This is the story of Jason Nighthawk, Jack Wilton, and Clark Hunter in their quest to bring back an equilibrium between the darkness and the light.
1. PROLOGUE - Sparks

**Hello everyone! This is TheWriter237, please check out my user page for Minecraft and Don't Starve stories as well as this!  
**

**It seems that they have gotten into a tight spot in this part of the story... **

**The story will pick up the pace by about chapter 2, so please stick with me all the way through this story!**

**Season 1 will end at around chapter 20. Fav, Follow, and Review!**

* * *

Jason didn't know his computer was a magic portal until that day... the day he and his two friends got sucked into the world of Terraria. But I didn't get there yet, did I?

Jason Nighthawk (I had a headache, ok? Besides, I'm not very good with the names.) had three computers in his home that belonged to him. He used them to play computer games with his two friends, Jack Wilton and Clark Hunter, all thirteen years old with average sized bodies. These days they were addicted to a game called Terraria, a world of magic and monsters, where you could build anything you wanted and be anything you wanted. They dreamed of being in the game. You know, you should be careful of what you wish for... It may come true and try to kill you.

This certain day was the first day of summer break, and they had planned it all out. They would simply come over to Jason's house every single day and play some games. And played games they would, but probably not in the way they expected to. No, not at all.

As each gamer logged on and opened up Terraria, a small purple spark came out on the back of their computers. Of course they didn't notice. If they did, they would have been able to skip all the troubles that were waiting for them. Then why would this story exist? It would just be about teenagers living their lives, and that's boring. Nobody would ever read a book about that. Well, they didn't notice and kept playing their game. As they gained copper armor, more sparks came flying out.

"What was that?" Jason yelled.

"I think they're gonna blow up or something! Run!" Clark said. By then it was too late.

The screen went white and glowed. Then a black portal broke through and pulled them in.

Three less people in America.

* * *

**That was weird.**

**Anyway, please stick around for more XD.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Voice

**Hey guys, it's TheWriter237 again and I'm happy to say, the new chapter is now out!**

**I will be uploading this series to Amazon soon (keep in mind that this is not the final draft).**

* * *

**Joon- Since I forgot to do it for my other series, I'll do it here now: Terraria is the property of Re-Logic and Red and is copywrited by that company. Copyright Re-Logic 2013-2014. The characters and storyline are the author' and is not eligible for any type of copying without the author's permission. That sounded really legit.**

**Jason- The heck are you doing here? You're not part of the story! Get out!**

**Joon- Hey, I can make your lives miserable in a little bit, so I expect you to apologize in the next five seconds. Five...**

**Jason- Never!**

**Joon- Okay, I guess I'll let you have a taste of what I can do to you three... In this chapter...**

* * *

**As always, follow, fav, and review XD!**

* * *

Jason's POV (point of view):

Our first memorable experience in the magical land of Terraria? Probably almost dying from falling from about a thousand feet above the ground. We would have died too, if not for this world's weird properties.

You know how falling into water is as bad as falling on concrete? I knew that too, and I thought _Man, we're screwed _As we neared the surface of the pond. But somehow we didn't splatter into a pancake. The next thing I knew, Jack, Clark and I were climbing out of the pond, dripping wet and feeling very weirded out. We hadn't even felt any pain when we hit the water. I think I preferred that to hearing a freaking voice in our heads.

_Hello Jason, Clark, and Jack. I guess why you're wondering why you are here. The answer is simple. You three are my Chosen ones, the three that will save Terraria from the demons of this realm. Jason, with your strength, you shall be the Sword of the warriors. Clark, with your smarts, you shall be the Staff of the mages. And Jack, with your great eyesight, you will be the Bow of the Archers. I hope you succeed where no others have. I will also send along a guide, of the name Cyril, to help you. He is a fine magician and I hope he will be of use to you. I expect I will see you all... soon..._

His voice disappeared at the 'soon'. Anyway, here we are, in the world of Terraria (which we have no experience of), with three backpacks. We decided to look inside and saw a copper pickaxe and axe. There also seemed to be a different starter's weapon in each of the bags. I got a copper broadsword. Clark got a tungsten staff with a topaz on the top, glowing golden. As soon as he touched the staff, his eye and hair color changed to the same golden-brown as the topaz. Weird. Jack got a wooden bow and a quiver of thirty arrows, which would last him a while. We sat there for a while, waiting for the guide to show up, because we had no idea what to do. All we had done was get an email from a friend that said to get three copies of Terraria. You could see how well that turned out.

The guide came around at midday.

"Hello. My name's Cyril, and I was sent to be your guide. I see you have been named the Sword, the Bow, and the Staff. Good, because you won't be able to do anything if you weren't. Now hurry up and start chopping up trees, 'cause you'll need one when the zombies come. Course, you could fight them off, but with your health and weapons right now, you wouldn't last twenty seconds." he said.

"Someone forgot to take their confidence pills today," I said, rolling my eyes and getting my axe out of my pack to cut some trees. I noticed the others had already started.

I chose one of the biggest trees near me and started to chop. If monsters came out at night, then that meant nothing could bother us in the daylight, right?

Unfortunately, I'm almost never right.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter and late update, I'm writing three stories and starting a fourth. Don't worry, I'll get another chapter up tomorrow. Seeya everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Creatures of Evil

**Yo yo yo everybody! It's TheWriter237 again, coming back on one of your favorite stories! REVIEW ACKNOWLEDGEMENT!**

* * *

**Sensei200 - Thanks man! You're the first review! And it hasn't stopped yet, has it? :3 You sir deserve a cookie.**

* * *

**That's it for now, send over some reviews! Also, I'm making a website right now and you can go to joon - at - the - kim .com (no spaces)to check it out as it goes through its stages! That's it for now.**

**Thanks for clicking on this story, and fav, follow, and review!**

***edit* = Let me just say: I'M SO SORRY I'M SUCH A CRAPPY UPLOADER! SO SORRY! My computer broke down and I can only use the library computer, so screw my life. Jeez. I'll probably be able to upload a ton of chapters this weekend because my computer will be fixed by then. Also, I'm addicted to G-Mod, prop hunt, which I play at the library anyways, so that took out a ton of my time. Frik me.**

* * *

Clark's POV:

Slimes. Yes, slimes.

It would've been more cooler if we had died by zombies, but if we had died from these, I don't know if I could've ever shown my face to anyone ever again. Assuming that I didn't die.

I took out my topaz staff (which felt like it was sized just for me) and shot a brown orb of light at the slime. It was bright green, and as soon as I killed it, another one bounced up to my arm. They couldn't hurt, right? I mean, they're slimes. Well, if you did too, you were wrong.

Everywhere on my skin that the slime touched me on started burning. Jason quickly unsheathed his sword and killed it, leaving some blisters on my arm.

"How the _HELL _does this place make freaking _SLIMES _hurt!?" I yelled.

"I dunno man, this is Terraria we're talking about. Our world's logic doesn't work here." Jack said, aiming his bow at a blue slime. It seemed that blue was stronger than green, because where the green ones took to hits from Jack's bow, the blue ones took four before they succumbed to their blood (gel?) pouring out of their wounds. Cyril told us to collect the gel, because it was 'edible and flammable. You can use it in many different potions and in making torches or fires.' I don't know how that gel could be flammable, but hey. I wasn't the genius in this world (yet), Cyril was. What he says, goes.

We decided to set up a thing with Jason and Cyril cutting down trees, and me and Jack defending them with magic and arrows. It turned out that I could use a set amount of magic until something Cyril called my 'mana' ran out, which I could raise by collecting falling stars and brewing them into a Mana Crystal. I could also brew up some healing potions and other potions when I got some sand to make into bottles and other items to create a brewing station. This world was starting to amaze me.

As the sun started to dip under the horizon, Jason and Cyril had gotten five hundred logs and we had killed about thirty slimes. It turned out slimes drop coins, used to buy stuff from merchants and other people. Wish we could meet them soon, it gets pretty boring when you're one of the four people in the whole place. Yeah.

We made some torches out of some gel and would (which, when combined together, spontaneously burst into flames) and started making a small shack for the night. As soon as the moon came out, and with it the stars, zombies and demon eyes (minions of the evil god Cthulhu, as Cyril says.) started coming out of caves for our flesh and blood. Could this day get any better? Probably not.

We started asking Cyril about a thousand questions. Each. Like - Where were we? How was Terraria created? What's Cthulhu? When we started becoming tired, we lied down on our wooden floor and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Cyril shook us awake. He said that we had to go caving for some more resources if we were to defeat the corruption and the twelve gods of night, whoever they were. This was the first time anything befuddled me this much. Then again, we weren't in the same space-time continuum as our world, so time didn't really matter.

I had created my alchemy station over night with some bottles I had found in a chest. It also contained a couple swiftness potions and a 'superior' spear, which I gave to Jason, seeing how I had almost no use for it, while Jason could use it quite well. Before we left, I quickly brewed some lesser healing potions and we walked over to the entrance. When we got there, however, all of us (except Cyril) shook off a feeling of fear, a feeling that none of us had felt for some time. What brave old chaps we are, eh?

We stood in front of the gaping black hole for a while, until Cyril yelled: "Are you guys going in there? Or did we hike about two hours for nothing?"

Of course, we took the obvious choice. We walked in.

* * *

**Screw me and my short chapters, eh? Well I wanted to upload this chapter asap and also get a good ending for it. Keep in mind that this will be a book, and book chapters aren't always like three thousand words long. I'll try to do some longer chapters, though. **

**Peace!**


	4. NOTICE (WILL BE DELETED LATER)

Hello everyone! This is a notice that I won't be working on this story for quite a long time, at least not until Summer, cause I'm busy with tests nd my other stories. Why don't you go check those out while you're waiting?

Peace,

TheWriter237


End file.
